Secretos de guerra
by Mena A'Sakura
Summary: Re sub, lemon, gore, entre otros, se trata de la guerra emocional que librara Orihime, al llegar a la base militar de Tabjna, tras conocer al aparente soldado Ulquiorra Cifer, se vera involucrada en el retorcido experimento que se esta haciendo con el desdichado chico, porque el amor lo cura todo, incluyendo un extremo caso de segunda personalidad y serios traumas del pasado
1. Chapter 1

Secretos de guerra, si este fic es re-subido porque hace ya más o menos un año, lo subí y alguien (que quisiera que se lo llevara el #$) me lo borro, en fin es una historia interesante, en fin, tratare de que esta descripción no se vuelva spoiler de mala calidad:

Esta historia se desarrolla en el área más peligrosa de Iraq, Bagdad, conocida como la ciudad muerte o en clave secreta militar delta-666, en la base militar de Tabjna, Orihime que se refugia en este lugar, al conocer al soldado Ulquiorra Cifer, descubrirá los secretos que rodea a este soldado, que mas que ser un simple soldado, es el sujeto de experimento del secreto militar mejor guardado de los Estados Unidos de América.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sonido de la lluvia al caer, parece que acompaña armoniosamente el silencio de Orihime, actualmente es prisionera de guerra en una base rebelde en Iraq, al parecer el gobierno americano no está dispuesto a negociar su rescate, así que si para mañana no ocurre algo, tenía claro que la violarían y matarían.

Era de tarde, ya empezaba a oscurecer, ella estaba arrinconada en una esquina de la pequeña habitación, el suelo estaba realmente frio, y no era mucha la ropa que la cubría, solo un delgado y descolorido suéter, que si se descuidaba le dejaba ver la ropa interior, más que tenía un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado aunque sea algo joven, y tener al descubierto sus perfectas piernas ya era demasiado molesto.

Serró los ojos con la intención de dormir, mañana le harían algo horrible así que no quería despertar, sintió como si flotara mientras se dejaba caer entre los brazos del cansancio, y justo antes de quedarse dormida escucho una explosión, lo que la despertó casi causándole un infarto, empezaron a sonar disparos junto a la alarma de la base, la base tenía varios pasillos, y todo ese alboroto cada vez se escuchaba más seca, su corazón empezó a latir de forma frenética y su respiración se volvía cada vez más rápida conforme al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Orihime estaba horrorizada, ella es bastante miedosa, conforma al acercamiento del alboroto empezó a escuchar gritos, gritos de dolor, gritos de horror, gritos de suplica, mesclados entre los disparos y el persistente sonido de la alarma, ella retrocedió hasta el fondo de la habitación, y se arrincono en la esquina, podía escucharlos ya en el pasillo frente a su habitación, se tapo los oídos pero era inútil, sangre empezó a deslizarse por debajo de la puerta, sea lo que sea que estuviera allá afuera, estaba masacrando a todos.

Entonces hubo un silencio total, Orihime dio un pequeño grito al entrar un soldado rebelde por uno de los ductos ventiladores que estaban en el techo.

-¡Shhhhhh! Calla, el nos escuchara- dijo notablemente nervioso.

-¿el?, ¿Q-quién es él?- dijo asustada.

-Nadie lo sabe, solo sabemos que es un soldado de la base de los estados unidos, que usualmente lo mandan solo a sus misiones, y que nunca deja a nadie vivo, hiso lo mismo con nuestra base aliada, y lo único que encontramos eran cuerpos descuartizados en el suelo- confeso susurrando –Pero creo que ya se fue-

-¿estás seguro?-

-Sí, escucha se supone que vendrán a rescatarnos en unas horas, ya envíe una señal de rescate-

-¿en serio?-

-Sí, oye… ¿eres la rehén que no han rescatado aún verdad?-

-Yo… si soy yo-

-Oye, oye, que linda eres niña- dijo tirándola al suelo y poniéndose en cuatro patas sobre ella.

-¡No, suéltame!- soltó un pequeño gemido cuando él le agarro uno de sus enormes pechos.

-Que tal si haces algo por mí, si algo mientras esperamos, a ellos ya no les importara lo que te haga, siempre y cuando deje un poco para ellos-

Orihime de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, el soldado rebelde no le había hecho nada, pero aun así ella se puso pálida, como si hubiera visto algo realmente aterrador.

-… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

-…Orihime- susurro la chica

-¿tu nombre? ¡¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?!- el también se puso pálido al ver la sombra que se reflejaba en la pared, que obviamente el propietario, estaba justo detrás del, el soldado lo agarro al rebelde de los cabellos el cual forcejeo un poco, un cuchillo de caza militar de alrededor de 30 centímetros atravesó la garganta del rebelde, el soldado lo deslizo lentamente de un extremo del cuello al otro, degollándolo, como si realmente estuviera disfrutándolo.

Sangre salpico en el horrorizado rostro de la chica, fue cuando ella pudo verlo con claridad, aunque realmente hubiera preferido no hacerlo, hubiera preferido sacarse los ojos y nunca haberlo visto, el era un chico más o menos alto, su uniforme estaba empapado en sangre pero se podía ver el distintivo del ejército americano, su cabello era negro y relativamente largo, sus ojos eran amarillos brillantes, y llevaba una sonrisa de asesino esquizofrénico salido de película de terror.

-No me gusta tu nombre, te diré mujer- tomo el cuchillo militar en mano, Orihime se arrastro a la esquina de la habitación temiendo lo peor.

-N-n-no…-

-¿no?-

-¡No lo hagas!-

-*risa enferma* ¿no que?-

-¡Yo!… ¡Yo solo!

-¡Habla o te pasara lo mismo que a él!-

-*trago saliva*… por favor, no me mates-

La última declaración lo tomo por sorpresa, solo por la calma y el control con el que la chica trato de hacerlo, su sonrisa desapareció, y sus ojos se volvieron verdes y apagados, ladeo la cabeza un poco como si hubiera sufrido un mareo de 5 segundos, y puso una mueca de asco al saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

-Maldición, lo hice de nuevo- susurró

-¿Qué?...- dijo Orihime con una cara de entre horror y sorpresa.

-¿Me mandaron a rescatar a esto?-

-¡Oye!-

El la tomo y cargo a la chica en el hombro como si fuera una mochila, ella forcejeo un poco pero se rindió cuando salieron, trato de contener las ganas de vomitar, no soportaba ver sangre, aunque era un enfermera nunca vio tantos órganos, carne, sangre y tejidos humanos desparramados en los pasillos y paredes como la escena de una película de horror. El soldado empezó a correr a una velocidad completamente anormal para un humano promedio.

Todo estaba en silencio, Orihime tenía los ojos tapados con las manos mientras su cabeza trataba de procesar desesperadamente todo lo que había visto, sintió que el soldado la bajaba y el suelo de la húmeda selva en sus pies descalzos, se seco la sangre del rostro y subió la mirada un poco para encontrarse con par de ojos verdes carentes de brillo o emoción.

-Calla y camina- se limito a decir, se metió la mano en los bolsillos y caminando selva adentro, mostrando una completa indiferencia a el estado emocional y mental de la chica, la cual temiendo por su vida obedeció.

Trataba de mantener el paso del joven soldado, el suelo selvático era rocoso, húmedo, y lleno de raíces filosas, las cuales le raspaban los pies, a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera la miraba, ella era enfermera y sabia solo fijándose en su físico, forma de ser, y en todo lo que había pasado, que esa chico exageradamente delgado no tenia absolutamente nada de normal.

Sus ojos eran extraños, ¿acaso era normal que su actitud ''cambiara'' junto al color de sus ojos?, su piel era más blanca que la de un cadáver, no parpadeaba, su rostro carecía de evidencia de típicos movimientos faciales, como si nunca sonriera o tuviera la cara siempre con la misma expresión, mientras ella se distraía con la apariencia del joven, tropezó con una rama cayendo al suelo y torciéndose el tobillo, si ella no lo hubiera llamado, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta. El la miro con cara de molestia, y después de darse cuenta de que sus pies estaban algo raspados y cortados, la volvió a cargar como si fuera una mochila.

Ella dejo escapar una lágrima, se sentía muy mal después de todo lo que había visto.

-… ¿Qué acaso soy solo el equipaje?- susurro muy bajo con la intención de que el no la escuchara.

-No eres mucho menos que eso- contesto fría y despiadadamente, a lo que ella enmudeció, serró los ojos y trato de dormir.

***Hey, tienes a tremenda guarrilla cargada al hombro* **dijo ''su otro yo''

*¿Y?*

***¿Cómo que Y?* ella es débil e inocente, ¡viste que tetas!* **

*Repito, ¿y que?*

***¡Ulquiorra no seas huevón y divirtámonos un poco!***

*Ya me has causado demasiados problemas así que calla*

***Sabes que quieres tanto como yo, anda, ¿crees que sea virgen?***

De repente paro de caminar, entre serró los ojos y se sujeto la cabeza como si sintiera un fuerte dolor, su vista se nublo y sus ojos parecían cambiar fugazmente de amarillo a verde.

-Ya basta… no voy a hacer eso- susurro tratando de controlarlo.

***Aburrido, pero está bien, total estoy sujeto a ti, pero esa perra me la pone dura así que tarde o temprano será* **

*Hijo de perra*

Ya podía ver la base militar, agarro a hime del brazo y la sacudió como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, despertandola del susto.

-Llegamos-

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- dijo una enfermera acercandose con algunas otras a la chica.

Por último mientras se subía a una silla de ruedas puesto que por su tobillo no podía caminar, miro hacia atrás, hacia el soldado que la había sacado de ese lugar, el estaba hablando con quien parecía ser el general (la máxima autoridad militar) de la base, al chico se le veía un poco triste, al final sus miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo el la aparto rápidamente, ella se dejo llevar por el sueño que tenia, al parecer ya todo estaba bien… al parecer.

*o*o*o*

Al fin! Termine! Y me esforcé, aclarare un par de cosas para sus dudas.

1-Ulquiorra no es esquizofrénico, solo tiene un extremadamente serio caso de doble personalidad.

2-Orihime llego a Irak como voluntaria del gobierno americano.

3- emmmmm no, ulquiorra no es normal, no por su 2da personalidad pero no quiero hacer spoiler, pero de normal no tiene absolutamente nada.

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, subiré el próximo capítulo cuando me sea posible si me podrían dejar un reviews opinando, soy nueva en esto de los fics ''fuertes'' pero en fin, se me cuidan! A y hagan sus preguntas en los comentarios les contestare (sin spoiler) en el prox cap ;)


	2. Un nuevo hogar

Namaste chicas y chicos, es un gran placer volver a escribirles de nuevo y no tengo ganas de charlar mucho mas, eso siempre lo hago al final del cap.

* * *

-¿Te duele?- pregunto el doctor Szayel Aporro Granz mientras le revisaba el tobillo a Orihime.

-Un poco, ¿estará bien?-

-Sí, solo fue una torcedura leve, tu tobillo sigue en su lugar- levanto la mirada al notar que la chicha permanecía en silencio, se imaginaba por lo que debía a ver pasado la noche anterior así que no la culpaba por llevar los ojos tan apagados.

La mirada de Orihime permanecía en el suelo, sus ojos perdidos, recordando los eventos de aquella noche, aquel chico de ojos verdes, que parecían cambiar fugazmente a un tono dorado brillante con un fulgor casi demoniaco, nunca había visto algo parecido o escuchado hablar de cosa semejante, siendo estudiante de medicina, se cuestionaba cómo eran posibles sus capacidades físicas, internamente se había convencido de que lo que la rescato no era una persona, era un monstro.

-Pero trata de no mover el pie, y cuando camines no lo apoyes mucho- dijo para despertarla de su trance.

-¡S-si!- contesto aturdida.

-Tu nombre era Orihime ¿no?-

-Si así es-

-Bueno e de supone que tienes muchas preguntas ¿no?, adelante empieza a preguntarme-

-Y-yo bueno…. ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Bueno esta es la enfermería de la base militar norteamericana de tabjna, ubicada en la frontera sur de Bagdad-

-¿Quién es el encargado de la base? Me gustaría hablar con él-

-El general Sosuke Aizen, tarde o temprano te toparas con él, ¿sobre que quieres hablarle?-

-Bueno, de cuando podrán mandarme a mi casa- las enfermeras que estaban detrás de Szayel se miraron las unas a las otras un poco preocupadas.

-A ver no sé como suavizarte esto… no en mucho tiempo, meses, lo más probable un buen par de años… lo siento-

-Años… ¿¡Años?! ¿P-pero porque?-

-Como te lo explico…. Veras…-

-Porque no eres la única refugiada- dijo alguien entrando por la puerta.

-¡General Aizen!- exclamo Szayel mientras las enfermeras se ponían de pie y lo saludaban con el clásico gesto militar.

-Szayel mi cabeza me está matando no tendrás algún calmante que me ponga a dormir un buen rato, trabaje toda la noche-

Orihime un poco sorprendida y nerviosa lo observo detalladamente por unos minutos, un hombre un poco mayor, no debía tener más de 35 años, cabello castaño con un peinado un tanto sofisticado, tenía una mirada honestamente inquietante y parecía carecer de preocupaciones, mientras se tomaba una pastilla miro a Orihime de reojo, desvistiéndola con la mirada y se vio como iso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, la cual Orihime podía reconocer fácilmente, la había visto muchas veces, le provocó asco instantáneo.

-Pues veras pequeña, tenemos muchos refugiados aquí, estamos saturados al punto de que no tenemos espacio para meter más personas en el área de refugio, y enviarlos a sus respectivos hogares notablemente no es nada sencillo, mucho papeleo-

-Si… entiendo- dijo sintiéndose bastante abrumada.

-Retírense- les dijo a las enfermeras restantes, las cuales temerosas se miraron las unas a las otras y terminaron por salir en una fila india.

Orihime fue acorralada por Aizen quien ya estaba rayando dentro del espacio personal, Szayel sabía que no podía hacer nada aunque tenía muchas ganas de socorrer a la chica, en cambio se sentó en una camilla a mirar con atención, si interrumpía sabia que lo pagaría muy caro…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-I-Inoue…. Orihime-

Los brazos de Aizen quedaron uno a cada costado de la chica, quedando ella acorralada, trato de apartar la mirada pero la cercanía le impedía mirar a otro lado.

-No te preocupes por el tiempo que te quedaras aquí, si te portas bien, callada y obediente te trataremos bien, podemos ponerte a hacer algo mientras estas aquí, ¿Qué te parece ser mi secretaría? – su aparente falta de moral dejo anonadada a la joven, Orihime solo pensaba en escapar, se había encontrado en ese tipo de situaciones innumerables veces lo que la había hecho desarrollar un miedo natural a los hombres, temblaba, sus manos sudaban, pero eso solo parecía seducir a Aizen, ella, avergonzada, no tuvo más opción que mirarlo a los ojos.

-… N-no gracias, estaré bien…-

-Nos acabamos de conocer, ¿segura que quieres empezar mal conmigo?-

*¿M-me está amenazando?* pensó

-¡No claro que no!-

-Bueno Orihime, sabes puede ser muy estresante trabajar hasta media noche solo y cansado en una oficina…- dijo acomodándole unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. –Me gustaría un poco de compañía…-

-Me gustaría quedarme en la enfermería con el doctor Szayel, estudie enfermería no sé nada acerca de n-notación…- Aizen acerco su rostro al de ella, mientras Orihime maldecía en su mente podía sentir su respiración, mientras Aizen paseaba su mirada por sus desarrollados ''atributos'' le susurro…

-Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…- sus labios estuvieron a unos milímetros de rozarse si no fuera porque la chica interpuso sus manos, echándolo un poco hacia atrás. Aizen primero se quedo sorprendido, la reacción de Orihime lo tomo por sorpresa, nunca ninguna mujer lo había rechazado antes, por miedo a su poder o por gusto propio, pues tampoco era un hombre de mal físico, miro a Orihime a los ojos y le lanzo una mirada cruel, intensa y despiadada la cual la puso pálida, podía oler de lejos las malas intenciones de Aizen.

-Puede ser a las buenas o a las malas…- dijo ofendido.

-Ummm señor, tenemos un 17 en el sector 9- dijo un soldado entrando por la puerta.

-Bien…- concluyo apartándose al fin de la chica. Orihime más calmada pudo notar como su expresión cambio cuando se dirigió al soldado, puso una mirada bastante seria que llegaba a ser intimidante e incluso su tono de vos se escuchaba un poco más rudo al tono ligeramente suave que utilizo anteriormente.

-Bien, manden al escuadrón #4, quiero que hagan un rastreo en toda el área y pongan un perímetro, nada entra, nada sale, encuentren a los sobrevivientes y tráiganlos, envíen un black-hawk, no quiero civiles muertos, maten a todo rebelde que se atreva a levantar la mano-

-¿no quiere que lo mandemos hoy?-

-No está muy cansado y todo le molesta, déjenlo dormir hoy, además el hace todo el trabajo, de que sirve tener un escuadrón si solo uno de los soldados hace toda la misión, dejen de holgazanear-

-Si señor- concluyo despidiéndose con el saludo de la milicia.

-Bueno, me retiro a descansar, será un día largo- dijo al pararse en la puerta, se quedo mirando a las pared unos segundos antes de mirar hacia atrás donde estaba Orihime.

-… ¿Te han asignado una habitación?-

-Bueno, no sabemos dónde ponerla- dijo Szayel sin dar tiempo a Orihime para contestar.

-¿Y el área de refugiados?-

-Abarrotada hasta el tope, y no podemos dejarla en la enfermería por siempre-

-Tal vez en una cabaña-

-No lo creo, todos los soldados tienen compañeros de cabañas, el único que no tiene es…- en ese momento Szayel aparto los ojos de los documentos que revisaba y miro perturbado la sonriente cara de Aizen, el cual le asintió dándole a sobrentender sus planes a Szayel, se le acerco un poco y le dijo al oído:

-Pongamos en acción la siguiente fase de nuestro pequeño experimento-

-¡De ninguna forma! ¡Es una pésima idea!- los ojos del doctor miraron a los de Aizen para después posarse en los de Orihime, la cual se veía bastante nerviosa al no entender lo que pasaba, noto como Szayel le iso una ''evaluación'' rápida con la mirada, no por deseo alguno sino para evaluar a simple vista sus capacidades físicas, no había mucho de eso, Orihime era delgada, débil y asustadiza.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada, será divertido, el necesita aprender sobre comunicaciones interpersonales tiene serios problemas con eso, creo que un poco de compañía le hará bien, además tu lo dijiste no tenemos donde dejarla-

-*suspiro*, el ya no puede tener hijos, Aizen mírela, no durara mucho con el…- le susurro Szayel a Aizen.

-¿No? Aun así, quiero arriesgarme- le volvo a susurrar, saludo por última vez a los presentes, dio media vuelta y parándose en la puerta le dijo a Orihime.

-Sígueme, voy a mostrarte el lugar donde te quedaras-

La chica trago saliva y con dificultad se paró de la camilla, aun cojeaba un poco pero podía caminar, se puso unas sandalias que le había dejado una de las enfermeras y se dispuso a seguir, desconfiada, a Aizen, antes de partir le hecho una mirada a Szayel, el cual se veía un poco consternado, el había sido muy amable con ella, y hasta ahora, Orihime sentía que era la única persona en la que podía confiar, antes de marcharse Szayel la jalo de la manda y le susurro, para evitarse problemas:

-No tengo que decirte que te cuides de Aizen, no quiero asustarte, pero, por favor… cuídate mucho más de con quién te vas a quedar…- aquella declaración paralizo a la chica, sus pupilas se achicaron, y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que vio a Szayel y Aizen conversando sobre donde se iba a quedar, aunque no había podido escuchar nada de lo que dijeron, sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal con todo eso.

-… ¿Qué va pasar conmigo?- dijo mirando al doctor con una mirada de suplica, el se limito a mirarla con lastima, sabía que no debía hablar nada acerca del tema, estaba rotundamente prohibido, simplemente le contesto:

-Estarás bien, no te metas en problemas, soy un amigo-

Se escucho la voz de Aizen llamándola desde el pasillo, Szayel la soltó, le hecho una última mirada y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, Orihime bajo la mirada y siguió caminando.

-Oh por lo menos espero que te vaya bien…- susurró.

Para resumir tardaron unos 10 minutos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, se subieron a una pequeña camioneta militar, Orihime estaba completamente asombrada, ni siquiera la universidad donde estudiaba era tan grande, Tabjna era probablemente el establecimiento más grande en el cual alguna vez haya estado, para la mayoría de las bases comunes estaba muy dotada.

-¿Asombrada?- le pregunto Aizen al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Si… mucho, ¿usted dirige todo este lugar?-

-Sip, todo lo que ves aquí está bajo mi mando-

-Parece muy difícil dirigir todo esto-

-Lo es, pero uno se acostumbra, te daré una breve explicación, presta mucha atención-

-Claro-

-Aunque más tarde se te dará un mapa, al norte queda el área de abastecimiento, ahí llegan camiones repletos de provisiones, hay 3 almacenes enormes donde se guarda la comida, junto a este están los comedores, dos salas de tamaño suficiente para albergar a los 15.000 soldados que hay en el lugar, sin contar a los refugiados y prisioneros de guerra.-

-Al sur está el área de maquinaria, bastante compleja, aquí se reparan aviones, tanques de guerra, vehículos militares de todo tipo, armamento, siendo Bagdad una zona tan roja, existen en esa parte también 3 generadores eléctricos industriales, que proveen de electricidad a todo el lugar, en esta área también está el campo de tiro para los francotiradores.-

-Al oeste se encuentra el área de vehículos, además de las camionetas, camiones, motos entre otros, lo fundamental es el área de tanques de guerra y la puerta principal, a diferencia de la mayoría de las bases comunes tenemos establecimiento aéreo, tenemos 10 hangares, 5 son exclusivamente para nuestros Lockheed C-5 Galaxy, un hangar para cada uno, son aviones de carga y uno de los más grandes del mundo, el resto son para f15 y f16.

-¿Qué hay en el lado este?-

-Es el área de vivienda, el campo de entrenamiento, las duchas, allá puedes ver las cabañas, regularmente ponemos 2 soldados por cabaña, en total tenemos 7500, la otra mitad está del lado oeste, ¿algo más que queras saber?-

-Bueno, ¿falta mucho?-

-No, ya llegamos-

Parecía un residencial, todas las cabañas eran iguales, de tamaño relativamente grande, de madera, una pequeña galería donde sentarse, algunas incluso tenían sillas y en otras podías ver soldados conversando, aunque la mayoría callaba al ver a Aizen pasar y se quedaban mirando con curiosidad, el número de cabañas empezó a disminuir, la camioneta paro en cierta zona donde se las veían mas apartadas las unas de las otras.

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Si puedo-

-Bien, es aquella de allá-

Era una cabaña ligeramente separada de las demás, un poco al fondo, el corazón de Orihime latía un poco rápido, había una persona allá adentro, y sea quien sea, viviría con ella por un buen tiempo, mientras sus manos sudaban se preguntaba, ¿Qué clase de persona será?, ¿será un chico o una chica?, ¿Qué tipo de cosas han de gustarle? ¿Le gustara leer, la música?

Finalmente se paro en la puerta y Aizen detrás de ella, dudo unos momentos si entrar o no, Aizen poco paciente al ver que se tardaba mucho tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, antes de que Orihime pudiera prepararse mentalmente para conocer a su compañero.

-…Vacio- dijo ella al ver el interior.

-¿eh? Que raro no está, ¿A dónde habrá ido? No le gusta salir mucho-

Era una cabaña simple pero muy ordenada, 2 camas una a un lado de la habitación, arregladas, había un armario de color negro en una esquina y una cómoda con una lámpara al lado junto a un par de adornos de gatos, del otro lado había un escritorio con algunos libros arriba, y una estantería de pared con más libros todavía.

Habían 2 ventanas una a cada lado de la habitación junto a las camas, con cortinas blancas, una alfombra de color blanco, un intimidante estantería de pared de cristal que mostraba una recua de cráneos de distintos felinos uno junto al otro con el diámetro, longitud y especia marcados al lado, daba miedo pero la verdad le daba un toque bastante elegante al lugar, tal vez lo que más le gustaba a Orihime de todo era el enorme cuadro de tela al fondo de la habitación en el centro de la pared, que mostraba un hermoso puma (también conocido como león de montaña) de enormes y penetrantes ojos, casi parecía uno de verdad, y al dueño parecía gustarle los felinos.

-Bueno, desde que lo vea le explicare todo, ¿estarás bien?-

-S-si claro-

-Aquí está tu ropa nueva.- dijo pasándole una mochila. –Puedes ir a la ciudad con un acompañante y comprar más si no te gustan, ¿Qué te parece la habitación?-

-La verdad me ha gustado mucho-

-Que bien, la cena es a las 19 horas con 30 minutos-

-¿Las 19? No entiendo-

-jajajaja se me olvida que no eres soldado, a las 7:30, las duchas están abiertas hasta las 8:30, cualquier duda pregúntale a tu compañero ¿ok?-

-De acuerdo-

-Un placer conocerte Orihime- dijo antes tomarla de la cadera y acercarla a una distancia bastante peligrosa. –Espero que nos llevemos muy bien-

-S-si claro… ¿ya puede soltarme?-

-*suspiro* claro, hasta luego- dijo soltándola y despidiéndose.

-Eso estuvo cerca, bueno y ahora…- dijo cerrando la puerta. –Bañarme, cenar, y esperar-

* * *

*****esa noche*****

_-No voy a vivir con alguien en mi cabaña-_

_-Sí, lo harás-_

_-¿Acaso es broma? No tendré a un idiota parloteando todo el día en mi propiedad-_

_-Si lo harás, aunque te duela, es una orden-_

_-¡Esto es estúpido! ¿¡Por que no puede quedarse en cualquier otro lugar?!-_

_-Bueno el área de refugiados está llena, no hay más cabañas vacías, ¿no es un privilegio muy grande que seas el único aquí que viva solo?-_

_-¿privilegio? ¡No me hable de privilegios, privilegio es lo que les he dejado hacer todos estos años!-_

_-*suspiro* el punto es, repito, es una orden, y tienes estrictamente prohibido matarlo, ¿sí?, debes aprender a mejorar la comunicación personal, un poco de compañía no te hará daño, ¿entendido?-_

_-*tsk…*_

_-¿Ulquiorra?-_

_-*suspiro* Si general Aizen como usted diga…-_

Eran ya las 8:30 de la noche, aunque las ganas de acostarse en su cama habían desaparecido por completo tarde o temprano tendría que ir, aun sigue siendo su cabaña, las aceras estaban vacías, y una enorme luna llena se asomaba en el despejado cielo, hacia frio aquella noche, que molesto le resultaba aquello, tener que compartir su único espacio para él con otra persona, detestaba la compañía, el contacto físico lo asqueaba y detestaba el ruido, ¿es tan difícil para los demás comprender eso? Se preguntaba, ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad? ¿Es mucho pedir estar solo?

***¿Por qué estas tan molesto?***

*****Porque no quiero a nade en mi casa ¿entiendes?*

***Estas exagerando no creo que sea tan malo***

*****Quiero estar solo, me gusta estarlo, me gusta el ambiente tranquilo de mi cabaña, por eso desde un principio exigí vivir solo, no soporto tener a alguien que se la pase parloteando como un idiota todo el día dejando su ropa tirada por todas partes, ni que me este molestando por cada mínima cosa que pase… no quiero que me molesten, no quiero que me hablen, no quiero que me toquen, tampoco quiero que él tenga problemas contigo.

***Honestamente me preocupa muy poco, ¿Qué tal si fuera mujer?**

*No me interesa mucho quien sea simplemente no lo quiero ahí*

***A mi si, esta porquería de base es muy aburrida***

Dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a la puerta de su cabaña, bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño, estaba ahí, sus sensibles sentidos la captaban como el depredador a la presa, podía olerla, podía sentir sus pasos en el piso de madera, apretó los puños, sabía que muchas cosas cambiarían desde ahora, poda escuchar su respiración aun a esa distancia y saber exactamente donde estaba, la verdad no se esperaba que fuera una chica, y tampoco le agradaba la idea.

***Jejeje esto será genial, ¿hueles eso?***

*Si…*

***Es el embriagante olor de mujer amigo mío, pura hormona femenina, es tan tentador, ¿no te dan ganas de…?***

*suspiro* evitemos eso por ahora ¿sí?*

Orihime estaba sentada en una de las camas leyendo uno de los libros de la estantería, todavía se encontraba nerviosa pues no había sabido de su nuevo compañero de habitación en todo el día, de pronto el sonido de la perilla de la puerta al girar la sorprendió, era él, ojala para ella hubiera sido una broma, o una equivocación, no le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez fuera el su compañero, tal vez era la última persona con la que le gustaría compartir un hogar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un uniforme del ejército y se cerró detrás de este, Orihime trago saliva y empezó a sudar frio, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus manos empezaron a temblar, se cuestiono el porqué de su suerte, levanto la mirada hasta su cara, rostro pálido, cabellos negros azabache, 2 intimidantes ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban con una mescla de sorpresa y amenaza.

*Oh no…*

***¡Oh si!***

* * *

AL fin! Termine! Lamento haber tardado tanto tuve una sequía de inspiración :/ bueno, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, subiré el próximo cuando pueda, tengo muchos planes con este fics, besos!


End file.
